Midnight Ranma
by G-Force 1
Summary: I'm really sorry all of you
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: The following fic is based on an anime that is not recommended for minors. But the hentai's out there hoping for graphic action for Ranma should forget it. Aside for some limey scenes and maybe a mentioning of stuff happening it will be rated R at most.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Midnight Panther are not and will not be owned by me. Are we clear? Good than start reading.

It was morning in Nerima district, Tokyo, Japan. A beautiful sunrise, the sounds of roosters crowing and…

"Pops that's my pickle, give it back!" Ranma lunged at Genma as the two fought for the last pickle on the serving dish. The rest of the household simply continued eating as the two fought for the last pickle. It had been a full year since Ranma fought Saffron and along the course of that year many challengers fought him hoping to upstart him of his amazing feat. Because challengers seemed to continuously getting stronger Ranma trained extensively. He picked up new moves hours after seeing them and his ki control was nothing to be laughed about. He had a better grasp on using ki then Herb and could fly faster then the dragon prince. Genma's so called morning trainings ended seconds after it started. Kuno went down faster then ever. (If it is even possible.) And Mousse… well, forget Mousse he goes down just as fast. The only one somewhat worthwhile was Ryoga who strived to be better then Ranma and each time they clashed it was Ranma would win by a hair. It frustrated him that Ranma kept beating him. But the most miserable was Happosai, as Ranma got better he became even more effective at stopping Happosai's nighttime work and even more splash resistant. It irritated the old master of anything-goes to his limits. Several times he had delved deep into his precious collections that he was given, (more than likely they were stolen) from the many places that he made temporary residence in. He had summoned demons and all sorts of nasty critters to discipline the boy but each time was a failure and ended up being his summoned creature destroyed and Ranma training harder in anticipation for the next one Happosai would bring forth. But not this time, this time Ranma would learn to respect his elders and allow Happosai to snuggle in the bust of his girl form.

Five seconds after the pickle fight began it was over and Ranma munched on the pickle while digging a heel into Genma's cloth covered head. "Pop's you should realize you can't beat me no more so quit trying to steal my food." Genma could only groan a reply.

Happosai snuck up on Ranma he had to get close in order for his item to work. Genma seeing Happosai sneaking up to Ranma with a scroll in hand immediately rolled his body out from Ranma's foot, Ranma let him go his senses already picking up Happosai and detecting his mischievous aura. "What do you want you old perv?"

Happosai chuckled. "Why Ranma I'm shocked to see you suspect your master. You should give me more respect then that."

Ranma spun to face Happosai and scowled. "Respect is earned you old freak, and you definitely don't deserve any."

"Why Ranma how could you hurt this old man's fragile feelings. But you can make it up if you wear this." Happosai held up a lacy red bra and Ranma's face grew just as red as steam puffed from his ears.

"You old pervert!" Ranma shouted and punched down to hit the top of the grandmaster of Anything-Goes martial arts head. It was what Happosai was waiting for. He quickly brought up the scroll and opened it waiting to see how Ranma would fair against this summon. But nothing came out, and when Ranma hit the light that was emanating from the open scroll he felt himself getting pulled in. In his shock Ranma instinctively flared his aura to shield himself but it did no good he disappeared into the scroll and the flare of ki ended up burning the scroll.

Happosai was stunned. "What happened? That wasn't supposed to happen." Already questioning looks were resting on him. "That wasn't supposed to happen. The scroll was supposed to summon something called the "Midnight Panther." It said so on the title.

"Did you even read what was in the scroll?" Nabiki said in her usual unsurprised tone.

"Why should I? The title said "Midnight Panther." So I assumed something like that would come out."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "So you don't really know what was in the scroll, it could have been anything. Now Ranma's gone."

"Nooo! The schools will never be joined!" Soun yelled out and began to weep a fountain.

"Oh my father do you need a napkin?" Kasumi asked.

"Hmph like I was going to marry that jerk." Akane muttered.

Meanwhile…

A flash of light shone bright in the middle of an open field and a red shirted figure and crashed to the ground. "Ugh that stupid old pervert when I get my hands on him I'll… Hey where the hell am I?" Ranma got up and looked around. "This isn't Nerima." Everything about the place was alien to him despite many training trips into the wilderness it just didn't feel right. "Where am I? You old pervert this is all your fault!" Ranma shouted into the sky but nothing but the soft screeching of the cicadas answered him. Letting out a sigh Ranma looked around hoping to see some sign of civilization. He was quite surprised to see a village nearby, granted it looked kinda primitive with the grass roofs and all but he'd seen that before in China so it bothered him none. What did bother him at that moment were a dozen or so armored soldiers with helmets and swords being confronted by terrified but determined villagers.

"You can'tdo this, this is our home. You can't just tear it down it's inhuman." One of the villagers yelled out he held a hoe and tried to look brave in front of the highly trained soldiers of the local baron.

"Silence this village has been deemed to be demolished by Baron Jerome Bailey the second. You will all clear out by nightfall." Stated the leader, a pathetically skinny man that made some wonder how he got such a position in the first place.

Ranma had already entered the village by hopping over the short walls surrounding it and proceeded toward the crowd behind the villagers and stopped to see a little girl hugging her mother tightly. "Hey what's going on here?" He asked.

The woman looked at the strange but made no comment on his foreign clothing and answered his question. "The local baron has deemed that this village be demolished for a private mansion to be built here so he can see the mountains. But we have nowhere to else to live."

"Mommy what's gonna happen to us?" The little girl asked tears starting to flow down her cute cheeks.

"I don't know sweety." The woman just hugged her child tighter. Anger began to flow through Ranma's veins. There were many things that he couldn't resist, like girls giving him the teary-eyed look, but he really didn't like seeing such a young girl cry for such a selfish reason from this "Baron." Well this girl wouldn't go homeless not if he had anything to say about it.

Ranma made his way over to the crowd nudging past the farmers small shop owners. Till he was directly in front of both groups, the leader stared at him and quickly demanded. "Who are you?"

Ranma replied. "I'm Ranma Saotome and I know you're just trying to do your job but I can't allow you to destroy these peoples homes."

The leader looked furious. "You dare oppose the rule of Baron Jerome Bailey the second?"

Ranma shrugged. "I oppose whoever I like. As for your baron he can go fuck himself for all I care, he ain't destroying this village." Multiple gasps were heard as Ranma's harsh words left his mout.

The leader looked like he was about to explode. "How dare you insult the Baron you filthy knave." He turned to the nearest soldier. "Kill him!" The soldier lunged forward sword thrust out to skewer Ranma, the villagers scattered leaving Ranma with a bored expression as he faced the soldier, just as he looked like he was about to get skewered he sidestepped and brought his knee up. The soldier crumbled at the powerful blow and went down, he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Ranma smiled at the shocked looks on the soldier's faces. "Next." He said. This time two soldiers came their blades held back to cleave Ranma in half. About a quarter of distance before reaching him Ranma disappeared. Both men stopped looking around to see where he was and both received elbow bashes in the head despite their helmets they were knocked out cold. "Anyone else?" Ranma asked. The rest of the soldiers moved forward blades held in front. Ranma shrugged and shot forward with his chestnut fist and leaped back before any of the soldiers could react. A few second's later loud cracking sounds were heard and the swords broke into several pieces leaving the soldiers holding their hilts. Ranma faced the terrified leader with a smug grin. "You want to try your luck?" He asked. The leader glared at Ranma and ordered a retreat gathering up their injured comrades and running away.

"This isn't over!" The leader cried out stopping his sprint when he felt he was a good distance away. "The next time it will be different. You'll pay for this. You'll…"

"Oh shut up!" Ranma yelled out using his toe to flip a rock up to his right hand. A flick of the wrist and the rock hit the annoying leader's head knocking him out cold. A cheer was heard all around him as the villagers moved in patting him on the back and then hoisted him up in the air.

Two months later…

"What is the meaning of this? Why does the village of Bolvine still standing by now my mansion should be half-finished but it hasn't even started.

The same skinny pathetic man groveled at the feet of the baron. "Please it isn't so easy as it seems there is a lowly piece of filth that drives us off every-time we try to demolish the village."

"One man, I just sent you twenty-five of the best cavalry with you today and you came back and report that all of you were beaten by one man."

"He is strong sir, he even seems like he does magic he cast a giant tornado that defeated us all."

The baron sat down and growled. He so wanted his mansion in the countryside but this unknown man defended the village that was located right on the spot he wanted it built on. All forces he sent to remove of this pest were beaten soundly and sent limping back to the barracks. He even tried to get this man on his side, offering gold, fine living quarters, and a position of high rank over the soldiers. And his reply in writing was to go procreate with him-self. He even resorted to assassins but every time he sent an assassin they got him back with the money shoved back to him and saying. "Find someone else."

The Baron didn't know what to do. Then he remembered something that one of his informants told him. The group of female assassins called the, "Midnight Panther" were approaching the area. He only used their services once to bring down the leader of an uprising from a village to the east. So far he heard they haven't failed a job, perhaps he could use them once more to end this little problem. He signaled one of his messengers to him and whispered in his ear. The man nodded and quickly moved to do the task. The baron began to laugh. Soon the problem would be solved.

Kei, Lou and Sonya just finished their performance and retired back to the trailer where Old Lady stood with a smile the basket sat nearby full of coins from admissions. "Welcome back girls it seems we have another job."

Lou groaned, the last job had been a dragon and she still ached from that encounter. Sonya smiled as she changed from her pussycat dress into something more comfortable. Kei grinned at another opportunity to eat.

The Old Lady held up the paper. "It seems the baron has a problem with a village nearby. He wants to do some construction there but a man is preventing him from doing so."

Lou sighed in relief it wasn't another monster, Sonya and Kei looked more interested though. "Sounds yummy." Kei said.

From what it says here the man is exceptionally strong, he's beaten twenty-five cavalry just recently."

"My, my he must be quite built." Sonya said in a sultry voice.

"He must be very meaty." Kei said.

"Ohoho I'm glad to see your excited, so who wants this job?"

"I'll take it." Sonya said. Kei pouted, she wanted the job.

"Ho ho ho Alright when we arrive at the village we'll put on a show and let's hope he enjoys it, after all it will be his last." Actually old lady wanted the show so she would get more money before the assassination, after would be difficult since most of the village would be in an uproar to find out what happened to their savior. After loading up the trailer and tent the Midnight Panther's set off for the village of Bolvine.

At the village Ranma was enjoying a somewhat peaceful life. Every few days the soldiers would come and Ranma would beat them off he was of immense help to the village having stamina and strength many times more then the strongest villager he efficiently and quickly finished all tasks. It was harvest season and barrels of grain hundred plus pounds were difficult to carry. Ranma carried three of them each time two under his arms and one balancing on his head his feats amazed the tiny village to no end. There were some downsides to him of course he tended to put his foot in his mouth every now and then and he ate enough to feed ten people. But for the most part he was friendly, always willing to help others, a hard worker, and kids adored him. His pros outweighed his cons and the village loved him, especially the young ladies who often tried to get his attention but every time they tried Ranma would either ignore or slink away and that made them even more determined to bag him.

Ranma was currently fixing a wheel for one of the wagons when a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who." Said a cute voice.

Ranma smiled. "Hmm is it Cindy?"

"No." The voice giggled

"Is it Mindy?"

"No." The voice giggled again.

"Okay I think it's… Wendy!" Ranma reached behind him and lifted the giggling nine year old. Wendy was the little girl he first saw when he came to the village her mother was letting him stay at their home and the girl just adored Ranma like he was her big brother. Luckily his curse hadn't been triggered yet so she didn't think of him as a big sister too. Which was funny since he was always such a water magnet, but who was he to complain.

"Wow Ranma you're strong." Wendy said. Ranma had lifted the wagon several times to see how the big the wheel needed to be and how big the hole should be to fit the axle.

Ranma smiled as he lifted Wendy to ride on his shoulder. He liked kids for the most part. They were easily entertained, his skills in martial arts made them laugh and ask him to do it again. Ranma took a break and began to walk around with Wendy on his shoulders. It had become a familiar site that brought smiles to all the villager's faces when they saw them. However today was different, Ranma noticed many of the village's male population was gone and promptly asked one of the women on the street.

"Oh the Pussycats have come back and all the men are over there to see the show." The woman sighed thinking how her boyfriend easily forgot about her and went straight to the show.

Ranma shuddered at the C word. A shout from behind him made him turn around. It was one of the male villagers that haven't left just yet. "Ranma come on let's go see the Pussycats."

Ranma shuddered. "Uh no thanks I'm fine." Ranma said. But the man wouldn't have any of it.

"Come on loosen up they don't show up here often it's my treat." The man stated.

Ranma shrugged and put Wendy down. "I'll see you later at tonight okay Wendy?"

Wendy looked a bit sad. "Will you show me some more marital arts Ranma?" She asked.

Ranma chuckled. "It's martial arts, and yes I will." Wendy smiled and hugged Ranma before skipping off to find something else to do. Ranma followed the man to a tent that was housing pretty much all the male population of the village. The villager dropped two coins in the basket by the old lady that reminded Ranma of Cologne before they entered. Ranma blinked at the site of three young ladies in colorful showy dresses that flashed their panties a lot. He fought a nosebleed as he watched. The girls were very good singers and their performance was good, Ranma found himself enjoying the show until one of the men in the front climbed onto the stage. Ranma recognized him as Tony one of the bad seeds in the village. He and his friends were always causing trouble and until Ranma showed up they got away with pretty much everything. Tony's friends climbed onto the stage as well and the hollering and whistling stopped as the scene unfolded. Ranma narrowed his eyes and made his way toward the front.

Kei and Sonya were immediately circled by the three men leaving Lou out in a mixture of relief and anger that men usually targeted her other two sisters and left her out.

"Come on Sonya why not have a little performance with me tonight I'll even let Kei here come along." Tony's lecherous grin was evident and his eyes were everywhere but Sonya's face. Sonya was irritated every once in a while something like this would happen and they had to open up a bit of their nightly activities to get out of these situations. Fortunately this time they didn't as a finger tapped Tony's shoulder. The man spun to see a smirking pig-tailed martial artist. "R-Ranma!" Tony stuttered.

Ranma cracked his knuckles. "Are you bothering these nice young ladies from finishing their performance? I was starting to enjoy it until you interrupted it."

Tony was scared stiff Ranma was not one to be trifled with especially after that incident a week after he came to the village his arm ached every time he thought of it. One of his friends thought Ranma may have his guard down and tried to hammer fist his head. Ranma spun and redirected the momentum of the attack and shoulder threw the man out the entrance. The second man tried to punch Ranma who sidestepped and brought his knee up as the man overextended. The man bent over and with at "heave-ho" Ranma threw him out the entrance as well and on top of his friend. His gaze fixed on Tony who pissed his pants right there. "Beat it." Ranma growled. A cloud of dust appeared where Tony was the scared man tripped over his friends got tangled up with them and spent a minute untangling themselves before sprinting off. Ranma watched them go before he turned to Sonya and Kei with a hand scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that. You can continue I was enjoying it." With that said Ranma hopped off the stage and watched the girls continue the show and soon the incident was put aside.

"That show wasn't all that bad." Ranma muttered as he finished the wheel for the wagon, he then lifted the wagon and slid the wheel onto the axle and patted it to make sure it wasn't loose. "That's it all done." Ranma said with a smile taking a minute to admire his work before bending down to wrap up the tools.

"Hi there." A sultry voice said. Ranma felt his hair stand on end as he looked up. It was that girl from the show.

"Uh, hi, what's your name again?" Ranma asked truly having forgotten her name. Sonya almost face-faulted right there. He forgot her name! Guys never forgot her name even if they met three years ago.

"Sonya you know the Pussycats." She said feeling weird having say her name to someone who attended the show.

"Oh yeah that's right that was a good performance I liked it." Ranma finished packing the tools and stood up. "Nice seeing you." He said and began to walk away. Sonya stared at him. That was it? Usually when she came up to a target they'd immediately try to impress her and get her in bed as soon as possible, but right now…

"Am I losing my beauty?" She muttered then wrote it off as ridiculous and quickly jogged after Ranma. "Wait hold on." Ranma stopped and looked at her. "Would you care for a drink with me." She asked. 'This is a first, usually it's the guy asking me.'

Ranma looked at her for a few minutes he looked at the sun. It was about an hour to sunset so what the heck. "Sure let's go." Tucking the tools under his arm he led her to the nearest tavern.

"So I keep beating them but they keep coming. The baron's really getting annoying." Ranma sipped on his tea. He was conscious around high-splash potential places and wanted to keep a cup of hot liquid nearby when he occupied those areas.

Sonya nodded along with him. Ranma liked to brag about his fights like any other guy and had the macho personality the only thing was the lack of attraction toward her. He hadn't told her how nice she looked or she was the most beautiful woman ever and so on and so forth it bothered her. She knew he wasn't gay, there were lots of handsome men in the tavern glaring at him but he wasn't leering at them. What was she missing?

"Well nice talking to you. I should be getting back Wendy and her mother are probably waiting for me." Ranma finished his tea and began to leave.

Sonya blinked, no offer for fun or nothing just "Thank you goodbye." 'I guess I'll have to take the initiative.' She thought and drank the rest of her ale and proceeded to act faint with alcohol. She began to sway and clutch her head to clear fake dizziness.

Ranma looked at Sonya and walked back to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think I had a bit too much." She groaned hoping her acting was just as good off as it was on stage.

Ranma blinked and shrugged he asked the bartender for a room and threw a few coins to him. A second later a key was tossed to him and he led a supposedly drunk Sonya up the stairs. He laid Sonya on the bed. "There now you can sleep it off. I'll leave the key here so no one can get in." Ranma placed the key on a stool nearby.

Sonya gritted her teeth. He was going to leave again, how could anyone be so damn innocent and nice? She was seriously thinking of just ripping off the Ranma's clothes and riding him like no tomorrow. But that wouldn't be professional-like instead she chose a different approach. "It's so hot." She mumbled and began to unbutton her blouse.

Ranma's eyes widened. "W-W-What are you doing." He stammered. Sonya simply removed her blouse revealing she wore no bra underneath. Ranma's nose began to leak a red trail as he backed up. Sonya gave a seductive smile and began to remove her skirt. Ranma blushed up a storm and his back hit wall as he stared wide-eyed at Sonya slowly stripping out of her clothes.

When she finished she stood up clad only in a pair of purple panties. She began to stalk slowly toward Ranma. "What are you doing! Put your clothes back on!" Ranma yelled out as Sonya came closer.

"Come now Ranma, I'm quite sure you know what I want." Sonya said licking her lips.

"What do you want?" Ranma said he was very close to bolting right now.

"I want you Ranma, right here right now." Sonya said. 'This is funny me saying this instead of the target.' She thought.

"Um I-I-I'm r-r-really f-flattered b-but… I have to take a rain check on that!" Ranma bolted out the door flew down the stairs and was on the streets within three seconds leaving a dissipating dust cloud in front of a dumbstruck Sonya.

"He ran from me… Me Sonya, the beautiful Sonya how can he resist?" She said in an unbelieving tone. Sonya spent the rest of the night staring at the spot Ranma occupied while mumbling how impossible it was for a man to resist her.

Ranma sneezed again for the twenty-fifth time and tried to forget what happened last night and got a nosebleed while doing so.

To Be Continued.

I've just recently saw Midnight Panther and seeing how good it was I decided that it needed to be added in the long list of compatible anime used in Ranma crossovers. I am pretty sure that this is the first ever Midnight Panther/Ranma ½ ever made so I hope you all like it.

Preview for chapter 2: Sonya fails, now Kei steps to the plate. Will Ranma meet his end being the next meal for the blonde were-pantheress. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Midnight Ranma. Wait how come Ranma's meowing?


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Well everyone I decided I will postpone chapter 2 for War Angel Ranma until I get the back up disk that the computer store will give to me from my late desktop. In the meantime I'll work on Midnight Ranma and another fic I've been thinking of and I hope it will be good enough. Please keep reading and give pointers, I strive to make my work better and any help counts.

Disclaimer: Midnight Panther and Ranma ½ are not owned by me, got it? Good, now start reading

Story so far: "The perverted Happosai has transported Ranma to a medieval-type fantasy world. In this world Ranma saved a village from being destroyed by a corrupt local baron. In an attempt to eliminate Ranma the baron has enlisted the help of the deadly female assassins Sonya, Kei, and Lou known as the Midnight Panther. Sonya's attempts to woe Ranma into bed before killing him have failed due to Ranma's naïve personality and him running away leaving Sonya questioning her abilities. What will happen now for Ranma? The Midnight Panthers are not beat yet. Will he survive the deadly fem-trio and…"

"Yo big G, hurry up will you? You'll write a fic without us in it at this rate." Kei shouted.

"Heh heh sorry, okay on with the fic."

"Hey Lou, do you know what happened to Sonya?" Kei asked she glanced at the longhaired woman as she stared into space with an unreadable expression. "She hasn't acted like herself ever since she got from the job last night."

Lou shrugged she didn't have a clue what was wrong with Sonya. "I have no idea. Do you think that Ranma character made a big impression on her in some way?"

Kei gave Lou a funny look. "This is Sonya we're talking about she has been with hundreds of targets and many have to be better looking then him."

"Well how can we be sure we don't know anything about him, what if she got shot down or something." Lou said.

Kei laughed. "Sonya shot down by a guy? That is really funny Lou, a guy resisting Sonya. I'm quite sure we are not going to be seeing him anymore."

"Hi there you girls need some help?" A familiar voice said. The two girls jumped at the voice.

'It couldn't be.' Kei thought as she slowly turned around and raised her head slightly to see the smiling face of Ranma. 'Oh my god it is.'

Ranma had been walking around with particularly nothing to do. The kids had gone to the town school the harvest was finished early thanks to his help, and there was nothing to fix thanks again to his part in that. After seeing the girls from the show he saw yesterday breaking down the tent and packing things up he decided to go over and help.

"You want some help? I don't have really much to do right now." He said.

"Uh well…" Lou stalled not knowing what to say. Sonya had really failed the task the proof was in front of her and now their target was in front of them asking if they wanted his help.

"What is taking you girls so long we have to get back to the baron and aaaaaggggghh!" The old lady had stepped out of the trailer to check on the girls and was by no means stunned to see the target alive and well.

"Uh so you want my help or not?" Ranma asked scratching the back of his head a bit confused at what was happening.

"Uh actually we're not really leaving yet we're going to stay a little while longer." Lou said finally.

"Oh…" Ranma said looking disappointed. "Well I guess I'll be leaving." Ranma turned to leave when a shriek made him stop dead in his tracks.

"YOU!" Sonya yelled out shooting up to her feet, her eyes fixed solely on Ranma.

Ranma blushed at Sonya as images of the previous night crept into his head. "Uh hi again Sonya. You know about last night…" Ranma didn't get to finish as his nose began to bleed in gushes as Sonya tore her clothes off.

"C'mere!" She shouted and lunged for him.

Ranma screamed and ran with a naked Sonya right behind him he circled around the trailer about a dozen times before he ran behind Lou and used her to shield him from Sonya's grasping hands. "Do something about her! She's crazy, get her away from me!"

"Come over here, I'll show you what you missed having last night!" Sonya continued to try grab, or run around Lou to get at Ranma.

"I'll take a rain check if you don't mind." Ranma said before he abandoned his human shield and ran behind Kei. "Somebody help! One of the Pussycats is trying to rape me!"

Lou sighed and restrained Sonya allowing Ranma to finally relax.

"Thank you." Ranma said wiping sweat from his brow. "I think you really don't need my help here. I'll be going now." Ranma turned to leave when a hand grabbed him. He looked to see Kei holding onto his arm. "Yes?" He asked.

"Um… are you doing anything today?" Kei asked.

Ranma blinked. "Uh not really, why?"

Kei gave Lou and old lady a look that signaled that she taking over for Sonya and they nodded slightly in approval. Except for Sonya who ranted that Ranma was hers. "Could you show me around the town? I'd like to know how things are around here."

Ranma blinked. "Well okay, sure I'll show you around." Ranma turned once again to leave. "Let's go."

Within the town heads turned as Ranma led Kei through town pointing at the shops and telling her whatever he knew of the town. He was quite confused to see many of the nice girls who used to bring food to him when he worked go running away wailing. What was wrong with them? Kei did know what this meant. It seemed Ranma was quite popular around the girls, and him being with her a performer who was adored by many men was heartbreaking. The funny thing was it looked like Ranma didn't know how much of a hunk he was, but that was impossible right?

Ranma looked at Kei. "Hey Kei-chan why do you think those girls are crying about?"

Kei face faulted into the ground. 'Okay so he is a bit dense. Now I'm seeing why Sonya failed.' A loud growl emitted from Kei's belly making her blush. It had been a few hours and she was hungry.

Ranma chuckled when he heard the noise. "You too huh?" He said as his own stomach emitted an even louder growl. "I have a friend in the tavern who owes me a few lunches for helping him out the other week. Let's go there." He led Kei to the tavern and loudly announced his presence so everyone could hear. "Yo Philip I'm here to collect on your debt!"

Philip glanced at Ranma and groaned he knew it was a matter of time before Ranma came to collect on his debt but he hoped it would be a little later then this. Letting loose a sigh he resigned himself to his fate, after all he made that deal in the first place. "Alright Ranma take a seat anywhere… and whose that with you?"

Ranma motioned to Kei. "Ah she's here to eat too, just split what you owe me with her too."

Philip nodded and was about to give the order when he recognized Kei's face. "Oh my god! It's Kei from the Pussycats!" The whole tavern became silent as the patrons stared at the table that Ranma and Kei occupied.

"It really is her!"

"Wow I can't believe it!"

"She's with Ranma."

"That lucky bastard."

"Can I have your autograph?

"Me too!"

Ranma growled as the tavern went up in an uproar as men gathered around his table wrestling to get closer to Kei. With a loud "Crack!" the tavern became quiet again as Ranma cracked the knuckles in his left hand. "Will all of you just shut up! I'm here to eat and stop bothering the young lady, ask her later on your own time. Ranma cracked the knuckles on his other hand making everyone wince. "And right now you guys are invading mine." With the words said the patrons quickly scattered a few left others stayed to finish ales and food but they all left a respectable space between them and the table where Ranma sat. Sighing Ranma glanced at Kei who had a surprised look on her face. "Sorry about that but they were getting on my nerves. If it's too much of a problem we can try somewhere else."

Kei shook her head. "No it's fine, it's not so bad." Ranma shrugged and glanced over at the door that led to the kitchen anxiously waiting for the food to arrive blissfully unaware that Kei was looking him over physically and from the recent events. 'He can resist a woman like Sonya, he's stronger than and ox yet not overly muscular, he has a nature of helping people and seems to be concerned more about others then himself.' Kei sighed as Ranma smiled when he saw the tavern girl come out with a tray loaded with hot steaming plates of food. 'In other words any girl who can bag him is the luckiest girl alive. Too bad we got to kill him you don't meet many men like this.'

The waitress arrived and began placing the plates onto the table she gave Ranma longing look and Kei a glare before she turned to take orders on another table. Ranma pulled a pair of chopsticks from his shirt even though there was a fork and knife on the table he preferred using chopsticks. He then proceeded to wolf down his meal with Kei staring at him in utter amazement, and a little disgust. 'Okay so he isn't exactly the ideal man, I guess the perfect guy is a dream.'

Ranma finished his meal and blinked in confusion when he noticed Kei barely touched her meal. "Hey you gonna eat that?"

The question broke Kei out of her daze and nodded. "Uh yeah I am." She proceeded to start eating.

Ranma nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna get us some drinks you just stay here okay?" Ranma headed for the bar while Kei continued to eat. At this particular time three troublemakers decided to show up. At first they headed for the bar where they hoped to cop a feel off the tavern girl when she passed by then they saw Kei sitting alone on a table.

"Hi there." Tony said leaning down to Kei's height and putting one arm over her shoulders. "Your Kei from the Pussycats right? Me and my friends liked your performance, how about you do a little private show for us at my place?"

Kei groaned at the same pathetic trio that Ranma beat up previously tried to woe her, and to make it worse they were doing a horrible job at it. She wished Ranma would come back quickly so he could get rid of these guys, she even contemplating letting

Ranma live so he could continue driving off these pathetic men. Of course that was a very brief thought.

"Excuse me…" A voice said from behind them all. They all turned and the men's eyes widened when it revealed Ranma glaring at them while holding two mugs, one of water and the other of ale since he didn't drink. "I hope you guys aren't disturbing Kei, because if you are you guys are getting a repeat from yesterday." With the threat made the trio backed away and left the tavern Ranma kept an eye on them till the door shut then turned back to Kei. "Were they bothering you for a while? If they were I'm sorry."

Kei blinked, it wasn't his fault that the idiots came and hit on her yet here he was apologizing. 'Yep it's too bad I have to kill him. Maybe I won't eat him so the villagers can give him a proper burial.' Kei had a few people that she didn't eat because she found them very good at heart and basically the corrupt person paying wanted them dead after all it was a job.

The meal continued peacefully and after Ranma took her around again showing her whatever he knew. Once in a while a villager would come along and ask for help, which Ranma would accept and quickly and efficiently finish in a very short time. Evening came quickly and Ranma began to lead Kei back to the trailer. "I hope I didn't bore you or anything." He said.

Kei shook her head. "No you didn't you were really good. You're a really nice person helping out all those villagers."

"Well I'd help anybody regardless… Uh which way was the trailer again?" Ranma looked around a bit lost it was dark and he couldn't see the natural landmarks clearly.

Kei was about to point in the direction when she remembered her task. She had almost completely forgotten that she had to kill him. It saddened her because although there time together was short she knew Ranma was a extremely good person, she already made up her mind that she wouldn't eat him but still the task at hand seemed a lot more difficult than before. "It's this way." She said pointing in the direction where a small clearing was. She led the way with Ranma trailing behind slightly. When they reached the field she stopped.

Ranma looked around but didn't see any sign of the trailer. "Hey Kei-chan I don't see the trailer, are you sure it's around here?

"Kei-chan?" Kei asked.

Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I kinda consider you my friend so I added "chan" to your name sorry."

Kei's lips formed a thin line as she bowed her head. "No Ranma I'm sorry."

Ranma looked confused. "Huh what for? If it's because you're just as lost as me then that's no big deal."

"No Ranma…" Kei turned around and looked at him with sad eyes. "It's because I have to kill you."

Ranma laughed a bit but a trace of nervousness was in it. "You're joking right Kei-chan."

Kei shook her head as she began to strip. "I'm sorry Ranma I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"W-What are you d-doing? P-Put your clothes back on!" Ranma shouted images of what happened the previous night entered his head and he fought against the coming nosebleed.

Kei was now completely naked she crouched down and looked at Ranma who looked like his head was going to explode. "Close your eyes. I want your last thought of me to be like this not what I'm going to become." Ranma just continued to stare with wide eyes and both hands clutched his nose to prevent the flood. Kei wondered why she was going through all this trouble for this one person. She usually just transformed and attacked but she didn't want Ranma's last memories to be of her like that. But seeing Ranma's saucer sized eyes she knew that wouldn't be possible. "I'm sorry." She whispered and began to transform.

If possible Ranma's eyes became wider Kei was naked was one thing but now she was transforming and as the changes continued he began to recognize a lot of features he'd seen before and all of them he feared. When the transformation was complete Ranma's embarrassment and shyness were gone and replaced with the all-consuming fear of the forbidden art of the neko-ken.

Kei finished her transformation into her panther form looking at Ranma she saw the thing she didn't want to see, the fear in his eyes, absolute terror that racked her heart.

"C-C-C…" Ranma stuttered. Kei blinked the fear Ranma showed seemed different somehow. "C-C-CAAAAAATTTTTT!" Ranma took off running leaving a breeze that marked his departure. Kei stared for a few seconds before she realized he was getting away and pursued. For a good half an hour she ran after Ranma and she couldn't help but marvel Ranma's speed and agility every-time she pounced he'd suddenly veer off and she'd sail pass him, when she caught up to him he'd suddenly speed up. The irritating part of this was his constant shout of "CAT!" the whole time. Ranma tripped on a loose rock and Kei was upon him pinning him and ready to clamp her powerful jaws on his carotid and kill him quickly. Then it came a soft yet very audible. "Meow." Kei stopped what she was doing and looked down and Ranma curiously.

Neko Ranma had awakened and with a powerful arch of it's back he threw off the weight on his back and sat up staring at the other cat he realized it was a female and one he knew. Currently she looked confused. So Ranma decided playing would help her feel better. He ran up to her and playfully batted her head and quickly dashed back.

Kei didn't know what just happened. One second she was going to end Ranma's life and now he was doing… this. Ranma suddenly ran up to her and batted her on her head. It didn't hurt and she in the back of her mind she knew he was playing. She suppressed that side and pounced toward Ranma who dodged nimbly away and batted her playfully on the head again. This continued until Kei actually began to start respond and return the playful nature. Finally one of her pounces caught Ranma and pinned him to the ground. She was breathing hard and a sense of triumph overwhelmed her as she stared at Ranma playfully meowing at her. Then she remembered what she had to do and she felt even worse than before. She really didn't want to kill Ranma, he was one of the first people to get such a rise out of her. Suddenly she smelled something that was very powerful and quite alluring. She looked around her and saw no other panthers or cats that would produce such a strong scent her eyes rested on Ranma again and almost reeled back when she realized it was coming from him.

'How can this be? He's producing pheromones, it's not possible he's, he's… oh my that smells so good.' Kei's own body began to respond and Ranma's nose twitched he rolled forcing Kei to get off him. He smelled around her wondering where the nice smell was coming from. Instinctively he realized that Kei was reacting like she was in heat and so he began to respond in accordance. The task itself wouldn't be difficult since several close calls from Kei's previous pounces had shredded most of his clothes off. Ranma rubbed his face against Kei's and moved behind her. Kei's cloudy mind continued to try make sense of the situation as it faded. 'This can't be I have a finish the job. I can't let this… He smells so good. Wait the job. I have to make babies. Wait that wasn't it. I have to, I have to…' Just then she felt something very big enter her being and her mind completely shut down.

The villagers in Bolvine wondered what the weird noise was that night. It sounded like a cat yowling very loudly.

To be continued

Author notes: It is done chapter 2 is done. As you can see Ranma just lost his virginity physically, mentally he's still a virgin.

Now the preview of chapter 3: Ranma wakes with Kei by his side and quickly leaves with a weird feeling of connection with the were-panther. Since Kei has failed it is finally Lou's turn. Since seduction and confrontation hasn't worked the backstage approach is tried using a poison that old lady made. But why is Kei acting so weird every time they mention Ranma? Will Ranma survive Lou, the girl who takes down monsters with ease and is immune to any poison? Stay with us for the next chapter of "Midnight Ranma."


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: For those telling me to hurry up on these fics I ask if they would please stop. I know you really want to read the next chapter. Hell I have other stories I read that I want the next chapter up soon as well. But just like the authors of those fics I have a life too, a currently stressful one since finals are coming and I already have two projects and an essay being juggled around. Time to write is precious and few but the chapters will be done I assure you. Now enjoy chapter 3 of Midnight Ranma.

Ranma groaned as his martial arts early morning routine instincts kicked in. As he opened his eyes he realized he felt well… good, extremely good in fact he felt like a new man. 'I wonder what happened last night?' he thought. A moan beside made him tense and the figure that made that moan cuddled closer to him. With a loud gulp he turned to see who was beside him. It was that girl, Kei and she was NAKED? Ranma tried to get up but Kei grasped one of his arms and rubbed up against it muttering something he couldn't quite hear.

At this point he noticed that he was naked. "What the hell happened last night?" Ranma said to himself and went into a deep thought. He remembered he showed Kei around, they ate something at the tavern and they got lost and… Ranma shuddered. "And then she turned into that c.c.c.c.cat." Ranma said and stared once again at Kei. Obviously she had changed back to her human form and his arm was trapped not only by her arms but a pair of something else. Ranma gulped as he began the long process of removing his arm from Kei's grip. After ten long minutes he managed to do so. Standing up he realized most of his clothes were for shit but his shirt was relatively intact. Sighing he laid the shirt on Kei's sleeping form. He didn't know what the hell happened last night but he was pretty sure he didn't want to know what she thought when she woke up. However something else in his mind was telling him to stay there and wait for her to wake up to see her open her big green eyes and smile at her and then… Ranma shook his head he didn't know what made him think that but he didn't like how that train of thought was going. Fighting the urges to stay Ranma trudged off in the direction of town hopefully he'd get into his room without anybody noticing.

When the first rays of the sun hit Kei in the face she groaned and got up. "What happened?" She mumbled, Mentally she felt whole, as if a big hole was filled and making her complete. Physically though she was sore, really sore, it was especially sore in the area just below her waist, but this type of soreness was the deliciously sore type that she didn't mind too much. She knew the feeling all to well. "I just got laid." She muttered. She then looked at what was draped over her. "That's right I was chasing Ranma, then he went weird acting like a cat and then that smell and we…" Kei rubbed her legs together. 'Yep we did, but how much did we do it? I've never been this sore before.' She looked at Ranma's shirt and felt a sense of overwhelming passion fill her that made her clutch the silk material to her chest. She took deep breaths through the shirt and sighed. "I guess I failed in killing him." She muttered to herself continuing to take deep sniffs of Ranma's scent. However she wasn't a bit disappointed at her failure.

Lou had just gotten up when she spotted Kei walking toward the trailer. "Hey Kei you're back."

Kei nodded but continued to run her hands over the tattered shirt Ranma left her. She was wearing it and it felt so good to be wearing something of his. She had no idea of why she was acting this way but at the moment she didn't think it mattered.

Lou glanced at Kei in confusion. Why was she acting weird? And why was she holding that shirt and smelling it like it was the biggest turn-on in her life. It took a few seconds to realize that the shirt was Ranma's. "Uh Kei what are you doing with that shirt?" Lou asked.

Kei stopped rubbing the shirt against her face and paused to level a glare at Lou. "None of your business." She stated before starting up again.

Lou blinked. Kei's behavior was really strange today. "So how was it?"

Kei looked up from the shirt again. "What?" She asked.

"You know, last night… Ranma?" Lou asked now positive something funny was going on with Kei.

"Oh that, it was great..." Kei purred.

Lou nodded. 'Alright so the job is done.' She thought then Kei continued and that thought went out the window

"I didn't know he could be so flexible, and the things he did with his tongue was so…"

Lou eyes boggled as Kei's words penetrated. "Wait a second! Kei did you kill Ranma last night?" Kei shouted. By now all the noise woke Sonya and the old lady who walked groggily out and watched the two girls while fighting off the effects of the morning.

"Kill him? No I didn't." Kei stated.

Those words even woke up the one's still half-asleep. "What?"

Kei stood up still clutching the shirt to her chest. "You heard me I didn't kill him."

"Then what the hell did you do last night?" Sonya asked unbelieving Kei to be so irresponsible on the job.

Kei eyes glazed over again. "Oh every position and some I didn't even know was possible." Kei said. "Not to mention he did all that when I was still in my jaguar form, I wonder how it would have been if I was in my human form?" She added as an afterthought.

"What a minute! He screwed you! Why did he screw you? Why didn't he just screw me that time!" Sonya yelled out grabbing handfuls of hair and tugged but not enough to rip out her hair.

"And you just said you both did it when you were in big cat form?" Lou said in disbelief.

Kei smiled, a very big "cat got the canary" smile. "Oh yes we did."

"He screwed you while you were a cat. Does he have a fetish for animals or something!" Sonya yelled out, the thought of being passed over for a big cat was not only disturbing but also downright insulting to her.

Kei put a finger to her cheek in thought as she continued to rub the shirt on her chest. "Well actually he was terrified of me and ran away. I chased him and then the next thing you know he starts acting like a cat. We played around a bit than I smelled that lovely scent of his and puuuuurrrrrrrrr." Kei purred as she ended as memories flashed into her head.

"Hey Kei… Earth to Kei?" Lou waved a hand in front of Kei, but the werepantheress was in la la land and the only noises she made were purrs and giggles.

"So the target is still moving around." Old Lady said pouting, she wanted her money but recently things just kept getting weirder and weirder. Sonya was shot down and it left the young woman in a mess. Kei was off in her own world and seemed to be muttering about kittens or something. "Lou it's up to you."

Lou stared at Old Lady. "What? Me!" She said.

"You're the only one left Lou so it will have to be you to end Ranma's life." Old Lady stated.

"How am I going to do that? Seduce him? Rip out his throat? Try to chop him to bits with my sword? If you haven't noticed the first two haven't worked and the third will definitely not work, he's really skilled in fighting."

Old Lady grinned. "Then we shall use a different approach just like with Bad."

Lou quickly brought her finger to her mouth and made shushing sounds. "Don't do that calling his name might bring him here." She hissed, unfortunately two hands encircled her and began to knead her breasts.

"Loukish you are keeping me here with your hidden desires of me. Let me screw you and I'll pass on."

Lou shrieked, whipped around and uppercut her undead half-brother sending him sailing away…again. "Geez where the hell did he come from?"

"Yes… anyway Lou I shall fix a batch of powerful poison which will do in Ranma rather quickly." Old Lady said.

"Quickly?" Lou said. "Usually you make your poison so they suffer before they die."

Old Lady shook her head. "That boy is to pure-hearted to get such a painful death. It's too bad we have to kill him, the poison should get him within seconds of entering his system."

Lou nodded but also felt guilty about killing Ranma. After all he did the villagers a world of good and helped them when those men tried to take advantage of Sonya and Kei. Unfortunately as assassins they could not choose whom they killed and thus it was their burden.

"Now excuse me I'm going to go mix that poison. Why don't you get those two inside, in their state of mind they won't move an inch." Old Lady left to work her black magic while Lou sighed as she went to do the task of moving an obsessed Sonya and an out-of-it Kei into the trailer.

Meanwhile, Ranma is walking through the village, clothed. He had managed to get to the house without being spotted and quickly put on a fresh set of clothes that were custom made to look like his, although by all means it wasn't as good as his original outfit it was good enough. Right now he couldn't get the image of Kei in all her glory out of his mind. It didn't make sense other girls never made an impression like this, not even Akane. It felt like a piece of himself was drawn to her but he didn't know why. 'Ah, I'll think about it later, I need something to eat.' Ranma thought looking around to see which tavern he would go to get their dept repaid for his help. 'Maybe I should try Bobbie's place.' He thought.

"Excuse me…" A voice said.

Ranma turned to see none other then the final member of the Pussycats. "Hi you're… one of those Pussycat girls, right?"

Lou nodded. "That's right my names Lou."

"Right, good, do excuse me." Ranma turned and began to walk away figuring since the last two girls ended up in some very awkward situations with him he didn't want to get involved with another.

"Wait hold up!" Lou followed, Ranma increased his pace and Lou did the same finally both were running out of town. "Will you stop running and listen to me!" Lou yelled out.

"No way I've been through too much already!" Ranma yelled out and increased his speed. This continued until finally both of them were extremely exhausted and collapsed on the ground. "Geez you're pretty fast." Ranma panted.

"Yeah you too." Lou said gasped.

Ranma took a deep breath and got up offering a hand to Lou. "Look I ain't got anything against you, it's just these past couple days have been really freaky for me and both of those days involved one of your friends."

"I apologize for that." Lou said as she took his hand and let him pull her up.

"Look your friend from last night, Kei she told me you guys are here to kill me." Ranma said with a sigh. Lou froze Kei actually told him that? "I can guess that the Baron has something to do with this but I won't tell the villagers about this. Look the thing is I plan to stop the Baron from doing this ever again so I rather not have to fight you girls."

Lou bit her lip how she wished they didn't have to face him in the first place. "I see… I guess it's pointless since you're onto us now." She said and smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead." Ranma said.

"Can you kiss me?" Lou said.

"K-Kiss you?" Ranma said taken aback.

"Yes kiss me. Kei told me some interesting stuff when she came back so I wanted a little of something from you." Lou said trying to control her tone to mask that she was lying.

"Well I…" Ranma took a step back when Lou advanced toward him.

Back at the trailer Kei had finally regained enough sense to look around, Sonya was looking depressed and the Old Lady was cheerfully mixing a pot of stew. "Old Lady where is Lou?" Kei asked.

The Old Lady turned to Kei. "She's gone off to finish the job Kei, don't worry it will be done soon."

"Finish the job?" Kei's eyes widened. "Ranma! NO!" Kei leaped up frantically sniffing to catch Ranma's scent.

"Kei what are you doing? Calm down!" The Old Lady said Sonya attention also focused on Kei just as the werepantheress caught Ranma's scent.

"I can't calm down I have to stop Lou!" Kei began to run in the direction of Ranma and Lou.

"Kei you're putting this job in jeopardy!" The Old Lady yelled out.

"I don't care!" Kei yelled back. "He's my mate!" As Kei disappeared Old lady's jaw hit ground.

"Her mate huh?" The Old Lady groaned. "This complicates things."

Ranma's stumbled over his feet and attempted to crawl backwards as Lou advanced on him. "Now hold on why I'm pretty sure you don't want to kiss me after all I'm the target guy and you get in big trouble if you do stuff like this."

"I'm pretty sure this job is a failure. But I don't want to leave empty-handed." Lou lowered herself onto him. "Just a tiny little kiss please?"

"Um, duh uh." Ranma stammered as Lou planted her lips on him her poison coated lips.

"Lou don't!" Kei burst in seeing the kiss and pushed Lou off.

"Kei what are you doing?" Lou yelled out as Kei knelt by Ranma.

"Ranma I'm so sorry." Kei said her tears brimming.

"Kei what do you?" Ranma's eyes widened and he clutched his chest as pain gripped him. "P-Poison?" He said now realizing why Lou wanted to kiss him. He squirmed in agony while Kei held him close while crying.

"What's going on he's supposed to die almost instantly?" Lou said she didn't like to see someone nice like Ranma squirm in pain.

Ranma was in extreme agony his insides felt like they were being fried and his heart felt like it was being jabbed by dozens of needles every part of him screamed in pain, as he was losing consciousness he dimly saw a tall slender figure and a smaller figure approach him he felt Kei shift to face the two then a single sentence before he surrendered to darkness. "Please help him!"

To be continued

Author notes: Well I finally got this chapter done with. Sorry for the cliffhanger people but, heh heh. I like to be evil and to add to that I won't give a preview so I'll make you guys squirm in your seats. Bwahahahahhahahaha! I plan to get another chapter for Goddess of Mine, Returner Ranma, and either Dead or Alive Ranma or Ranma of Shishin. Busy, Busy, I have officially postponed Saber-toothed Ranma for the time being for lack of resources Sorry I don't like jumping into things without a good background. I might get a few chapters up so I can get Brianna in and introduce Ranma in his hybrid form but that still in trial stages. I have to look back and work on my older works and hopefully finish them up enough to unleash my ultimate plan. Which I won't tell anyone yet, so until next time.


	4. My most sincere apologies

To everyone who has been looking forward to this chapter for so long I am extremely sorry. Unfortunately my mouse and keyboard stopped responding only two days ago and after exhausting every option that the support network could give me I was forced to do a full PC recovery luckily I managed to save most of my work and documents however the latest chapter to Midnight Ranma was wiped out because of this and I didn't have a backup which was stupid of me. I have forgotten most of what I have written so I have to start from scratch. In the meantime I'll try to get another chapter from another story up. Either "Ranma of Shishin", "Anything Goes Pokefemmes", or "Mermaid Ranma". Again I am extremely sorry but reality is a bitch.


End file.
